risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider
Although spiders can be found periodically in various locations, there are places where they are more frequently encountered. Two different varieties exist, with both young and mature versions of each. They are challenging at both low and mid-ranged levels but can be easily defeated as certain skills are acquired. It is unclear whether all spiders are the descendants of Morgoloth, but this is strongly implied. At a minimum, all spiders on Kila are her spawn. Tactics Offense: Generally all spiders attack with a quick, stabbing motion using their mandibles. They also spit venom at a distance which damages their target one time, no lasting effect being applied. Spiders will also rarely be found alone, with groups ranging from just 2 or 3 to as many as 10 (in some unusual locations). Defense: The primary defense of smaller, younger spiders is its jump. The spider will often leap out of the way, making the opponent's attack strike only air. It should be noted that the jump is also used offensively to get damage in before a character can react. Older spiders no longer jump around, but they instead block attacks to the face with their front legs and mandibles. Incidentally, this same defense is used by the spider queen Morgoloth. Varieties Rock spiders are usually encountered in caves or in rocky terrain, such as mountainsides or where many boulders are found. They can also be found on island beaches, and can be in egg casings waiting to hatch or already wandering about. Their otherwise brown and black appearance is distinguishable by the addition of orange-red stripes around the length of their abdomens and in bands on each leg. Grave spiders are the mature versions of rock spiders. They lose their orange-red coloring, and their bodies become covered in brown hair with a little black showing from underneath. They are about three times the mass of their younger selves and are much more dangerous. Only a few hits can easily kill an unskilled opponent. Unlike their younger selves, grave spiders do not jump around but instead use their legs and mandibles to block incoming damage. Jungle spiders are mostly black outside of a brightly glowing yellow abdomen and a few reddish stripes on their legs. As their names indicate, they can be found typically in areas with a lot of thick foliage, like forests and jungles. They will sometimes wander away from the trees, such as crawling along beaches near their normal habitations. Like rock spiders, they can be encountered wandering as most other creatures, or they can be inside egg sacs that hatch as a player approaches. Large jungle spider is the name of any jungle spider that has survived to adulthood. They lose their fluorescent yellow glow as their body hardens with age. They gain more reddish markings on their otherwise black bodies. Their texture becomes more scale-like, the carapace forming small ridges in places. Outside of appearance and location, they share all attributes of the grave spider, including trading their jumping for blocking damage directly. Statistics Category:Risen 2 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Risen 3 Creatures